Long Seattle Nights
by LuLina
Summary: Four drunk friends, strip poker and a concussion make for Long Seattle Nights...
1. Default Chapter

Long Seattle Nights  
  
By LuLina  
  
Blah, blah, I don't own it…  
  
R for now, probably NC-17 towards the end, I'll change it then  
  
A/N this is a/u. Sketchy and the others know about the transgenics, but no one really cares. Freak Nation/ Terminal City events do not exist. Max's relationship with Logan does not exist. And if it seems a bit out of character, I'm trying to get it right, but remember, they're drunk.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
  
  
As Max carried her bike into Jam Pony she shook the dripping water out of her hair in a manner that was more canine than feline. It had been raining all day in the gray streets of Seattle and the fact that her underwear was perpetually soaked from rainwater wasn't helping her mood. Moving across the floor she greeted the other messengers, trying to ignore the sploshing noise her shoes made with every step. Stopping in front of Normal's desk she curiously eyed her boss and Alec, both who were eyeing her suspiciously.  
  
"What, never seen a drowned cat before?" Max quipped cautiously, still not knowing what was going on.  
  
"You better not drown missy. I need you and Alec to take this package over to sector 7," Normal replied, shoving an oddly shaped box at her.  
  
"What, Alec can't manage it by himself?" Max asked Normal, still amazed at Alec's ability to get out of almost any task.  
  
"Ow Max, that hurt. Can't I just enjoy the pleasure of your company?" His question was quickly answered with a light punch to his arm. Max no longer wanted to hurt him, Just letting him know I wont let every little thing slide by.  
  
Grabbing their bikes they headed out, Max with a backpack and clipboard for signatures, Alec struggling with the package. Making their way through the already drenched streets they just hoped that they could deliver the package before another downpour could begin.  
  
"Hey Max, after this run, what to come over to my place?"  
  
"Hmm, that's right up on my list somewhere between root cannel and lobotomy.  
  
"Come on, I'm going to teach Sketchy how to play poker, if I have to spend the whole time listening to how he suddenly loves transgenics I might have to give him a reason not to.  
  
"Fine, but only if Cindy can come too. We were going to go to Crash, I don't want to leave her hanging."  
  
"The more the merrier." Tossing her his cell, "give her a call."  
  
"The more the merrier, eh? How 'bout I call Normal and invite him too?" Max laughed as Alec suddenly swerved and almost hit a pole.  
  
"You do that Max and I'll wipe that pretty little off your face," Alec replied jokingly, hoping that Max wasn't serious.  
  
After they dropped of the package, they headed back to Alec's to get set for that night. Looking in Alec's fridge Max's jaw dropped. "Where the hell did you get so many condiments and why?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yah, impressive isn't it," Alec boasted, standing in front of the mustard, ketchup and chocolate syrup filled fridge. He must have had a least a dozen different types of each. "I'm not really sure, but I just kinda like that stuff. I was always running out so I just stocked up."  
  
"Do you have any real food in there?"  
  
"Well…," Alec desperately searched for anything, just so that he could show her up. "Yup, here we go, a jar of pickles, half a gallon of… I think that's milk, and a bottle of vodka."  
  
"Vodka? In the fridge?" Max shook her head, wanting to know why it was there, but secretly dreading the answer.  
  
"Cupboard got full," Alec stated simply, opening the doors to a cupboard so full a bottles that many were on the verge of falling of the edge. "Have you truly even gotten drunk Max? Not tipsy, drunk. Do you know how much liquor that takes." Seeing the doubt in her eyes his grin grew. "We are getting so drunk tonight even Sketchy could beat you at pool!" 


	2. “no transgenic has ever gotten liver fai...

Long Seattle Nights  
  
By LuLina  
  
Blah, blah, I don't own it…  
  
R for now, probably NC-17 towards the end, I'll change it then  
  
A/N this is a/u. Sketchy and the others know about the transgenics, but no one really cares. Freak Nation/ Terminal City events do not exist. Max's relationship with Logan does not exist. And if it seems a bit out of character, I'm trying to get it right, but remember, they're drunk. Also, this will eventually become blatant m/a, Logan just doesn't so it for me anymore.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
By the time Cindy and Sketchy got to Alec's apartment, both of the transgenics had already started drinking. Sitting on the couch, with a line of shot glasses in front of them. Cindy watched as Alec finished filling the last one. Suddenly both of them were throwing back shots almost too fast to watch. In complete synch they picked up the tiny glass, threw it back, and slammed it on the coffee table before picking up the next one. "I thought we were going to teach this fool how to play poker tonight, not watch you to give yourselves liver failure."  
  
As she slammed down the last glass Max glanced over at Cindy, "no transgenic has ever gotten liver failure."  
  
"Well, except that one, who as it turned out, didn't have a liver," Alec chimed in.  
  
"And we haven't really drank that much yet," Max reassured her.  
  
"Really, then what's with the empty scotch bottle on the floor?" Max looked over at the bottle Sketchy was pointing at, then to Alec, a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Did we drink that one too?"  
  
"What, starting to get a little tipsy Max, tipsy, tipsy," Alec teased not noticing the pillow that Max suddenly swung at his head. Satisfied by the soft thwap it created she turned to Sketchy and Cindy, who were still standing in the doorway, "how 'bout we set up for poker."  
  
An hour later, having taught Sketchy the basics, the four of them sat around the table amazed by Sketchy's lack of beginners luck. He understood how the game worked but had no concept of a poker face. "Ok guys, I'm outta chips, can we just give this up?"  
  
"Sketch, you've been bugging me about this for two weeks, there is no way I'm going to let you quit now," Alec grinned.  
  
"Fine, but like I said, no chips. What am I going to bet?"  
  
"How 'bout those glasses, Original Cindy could use a new pair of shade. Better yet, forget the chips, why don't we just play strip poker?" Cindy looked around the table as people thought about it. Max mentally checked what she was wearing and nodded. Alec wished he was wearing more, but the thought of a half naked Max was just too tempting.  
  
"I'm in." The three of them then turned to Sketchy who was still silent.  
  
"Fine, sure, whatever…" he said dejectedly just hoping he didn't make too big a fool of himself.  
  
"Great, here are the rules," Cindy said with a grin. "Basically it's five card draw, a one piece of clothing bet limit and you can't fold every hand. When one person ends up completely naked the game ends, and that person, obviously, loses." Sketchy was the first to lose a piece of clothing, quickly followed by Cindy, then Max. Alec was winning easily until he saw Max pull her long sleeve shirt over her head, leaving her in a poor excuse for a tank top. /she really is perfect… Snap out of it soldier, eyes on the cards./  
  
But for the rest of the game he just got more and more distracted by Max and started losing more and more often. Sketchy on the other hand had become more confident and was almost fully clothed, with a pile of everyone else's clothes next to him. Cindy was down to her sports bra and panties. She and Sketchy had tried to keep up with the amount of drinks Max and Alec had consumed but were failing helplessly. Cindy was giggling almost no-stop and Sketchy, while calm, was turning a bit green.  
  
Max, just a bit buzzed, still in her tank top and panties, was still able to keep her head in the game. Looking over at Alec, who was shifting uncomfortably in only his boxers, then at her cards, a slow grin spread across her face as she realized Alec would be even more uncomfortable in a minute. "So let me get this straight again, having four of the same number is a good thing, right?" Max asked wickedly as Alec's jaw dropped and his face turned red. Slowly he stood up and took of his boxers, throwing them right at Max's laughing face. 


End file.
